Dogs and Cats Can Be Friends
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Everyone always says that dogs and cats hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in New York and there were allies on the border of dog and cat territory. A small German Shepard puppy ran into an alley there was a bit of smoke and she was coughing out a lot.

"Hello! Hey!," she called out.

Her voice was a little deeper and more mature than Patches'. But it carried a bit more scratchiness.

"Are you in here? Because it turns out it is not a good idea to come between a mouse and it's marshmallow toasting," she said lifting a paw half way up.

"Hm. There's a sentence I never though I would say. ...Okay are you asleep can you actually hear me? Wait. This doesn't look like our hangout. Hello? Is anyone there? Sorry about the smoke. I'm sure it'll clear out….uh…...**eventually**,"

A black cat walked out from behind crates, not being able to see the pupy in all the smoke.

"Who's there? I warn you I have sharp claws and I am not afraid to use them," the cat said with a british girl accent.

The puppy walked closer.

"Whoa! Whoa there! It's just me! See, harmless old me? Brownie. Remember?," she said.

"Oh that sweat puppy,"

"Uh… Ya that. Sorry wrong alley, so sorry about all the smoke, marshmallow roasting gone horribly wrong, sorry gotta go," the puppy said and ran off, uncomfortable.

The cat giggled.

The puppy ran until she felt a net being put over and thrown forcefully in the back of a truck. The Dogcatcher.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile(takes place during the first chapter but in a different location)

A orange tabby kitten with golden yellow/orange stripes was taking a nap in an ally. Then a black kitten ran into the alley.

"Cat catcher! Cat catcher's coming! Mac! Mac wake up," the kitten said.

His voice was scratchy.

The kitten woke up.

"Uh, Speed Demon? (Yawn) You've never woken me up before," her voice was gentle and smooth. It was a bit high but only the kind of highness you would expect from a young child.

"Mac, the Cat catcher's coming!,"

"What?!,"

"Run! Hurry! Go go go!,"

The two kittens ran. Mac ran out of the alley. The Cat catcher noticed her and started going after her. Mac kept looking behind her to see the truck gaining. Unfortunately she smash into some garbage cans and fell over, giving the catcher enough time to catch her. He put her on the back of the truck and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Meanwhile with Brownie…../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14.6666666666667px;"Ketchum/span brought Brownie to Shelter 17. The Dog catcher came out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So what unadoptable, drooling, mutt have you brought in now /spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-547decdf-234e-6fc9-909a-3490161da847"span style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Verdana; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ketchum/span/spanspan style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14.6666666666667px; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; background-color: transparent;"?," McLeash said, as he and Olaf came out of his office. The /spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-547decdf-234e-6fc9-909a-3490161da847"span style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Verdana; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ketchum /span/spanspan style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14.6666666666667px; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.38; background-color: transparent;"opened the door and took Brownie out. She was wearing a blue collar. She didn't put up a fight. She just let the dog catcher pick him up. He gave him to Olaf./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, what a well behaved puppy," Olaf said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14.6666666666667px;"Ketchum/span got back in the truck and drove away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah. She's so cute. And so quiet," Olaf said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well so are the other dogs today. Put her in with the others. I'm sure she'll fit right in,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Olaf put her in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't be overwhelmed by those dogs puppy. Their friendly," Olaf said as he closed the gate,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The pound puppies went over to the puppy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um…. Hello?," Brownie said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey kid. We're the Pound Puppies," Lucky said walking up to the puppy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Pound Puppies?," Brownie repeated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's right little pup. We do a great job of finding the perfect person for cute puppies like you," Cookie said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Well actually my name is Brownie. Wait what?! No. I'm sorry, I can't get a perfect person," Brownie said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why not," Nibblet asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have friends. A home. It'e everything I've ever known. I can't just abandon it," Brownie said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, what kind of friends?," Nibblet asked, now very interested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I- I can't tell you. You won't like one of my closest friend. What she is, most dogs just find it terrible!,"/spanAnd with that Brownie ran off very upset./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Catchem got to the pound and silently got out. Olaf and Mcleash came out of the office.

"What annoying mutt have you brought us today Catchem?," McCleash said, annoyed.

Catchem silently opened the back and took out the puppy. Olaf grabbed him and Cathcem got back in the truck and drove off.

"She seems pretty shy and quiet," Olaf said.

'Well in that case she'll get along just fine here. Toss her in with the others," McCleash said.

Olaf walked over to the kennel and opened the gate and put the puppy in.

"Don't worry puppy, you'll get out of here in no time with how cute you are," Olaf said as he closed the gate.

The puppy watch him go, looking a bit sad.

"Hey kid. Don't worry about him, he's the nicer dog catcher," Lucky said as the pound puupies approached the puppy.

The puppy turned around to face them.

"What's you're name sweetie?," Cookie asked.

"Um, Brownie?,"

"Well Brownie I'm sure we can find you you're perfect person soon," Lucky said.

Suddenly Brownie looked panicked.

"What I can't find I perfect person, I need to get back home!," she said and ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile the cat catcher got to the cat pound. The cat catcher picked up the kitten and put her in the kennel.

"Hey kid, don't worry about him. He's just the cat catcher. We're the Kennel Kittens," Ace said.

"Hi I'm Mac. What are the kennel kittens?," Mac said.

"We find kittens their perfect person," Fluffy said.

"Oh…. You mean a human…. in a home?," Mac asked.

"Yes why?," Ace asked.

"Oh no. I couldn't do that. I have to get back to my alley, back to me friend. That's the single most perfect place I could go,"

"You can't just go visit them?," Squeak asked.

"No!," Mac said and ran off very fast.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't that pup want to find his perfect person?," She asked.

"I don't know. But I think it would be best if we took him to his old home and let him see this friend he was talking about. Maybe we'll be able to work something out. Find them both a home close together, so they can still vistit each other," Lucky suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. That way that little pup won't be so worked up," Cookie agreed.

Lucky walked over to the puppy was starring outside the pound depresed.

"Hey kid," Lucky said.

Brownie turned around to face him annoyed.

"If you gonna try and change my mind, forget it," he said sourly.

"Oh I'm not gonna try to don't worry. I just wanted to tell you that we agreed to help you find your friend," Lucky explained.

"You- You are? Seriously?," Brownie asked tunring his head around.

"Sure. Let's Go Dogs Go!," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile with the Kennel Kittens…

"I don't get it. Who could be so special to that little kitten that she'd rather be with them instead of finding her perfect person," he said.

"I don't know. But it's ovious she's not going to calm down unless we help her find them. And we shouldn't force her to find her perfect person," Ace said.

"So what should we do Ace," she said.

"I have an idea. Just give me a minute,"

He walked over to the kitten who was looking at the cage depressed.

"Look. I aprciate what you're trying to do. But I won't find my perfect person with my best friend somewhere out there," Mac said.

"Don't worry kid. I'm not gonna force you to find your perfect person. I just wanted to ask if you want us to take you to find your friend," Ace said.

Mac turned to face Ace, confused.

"Really?," Mac said.

"Really. Let's go Cats go," Ace said.


	8. Chapter 8

The dogs were walking one way and the cats were walking another until they bumped into each other.

"What are you doing here?!," both Lucky and Ace said at the same time.

" Hey, where are the kids?," Squirt asked.

The two groups looked around. Both the puppy and the kitten were gone.

The group's found the kids playing together in an alley.

"Kid, this your friend?," Ace asked.

"Ya,"

"It kinda a long story," the puppy said.

"Start talking," Cookie said with a scowl.


	9. Chapter 9

_It was a stormy night in the city. There was a cardboard box with a label made with sharpie that said free kittens for sale. There was a small kitten still in the box. People kept walking by and no one seemed to notice the small kitten in the box. The kitten kept meowing, trying to get people's attention. Over the hours the box began to wear away. The kitten started getting even more wet and started running to find shelter. He walked into an alley and found shelter between two trash cans. She sat down and started licking herself, before lying down and going to sleep._


End file.
